footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2024
The 2024 UEFA European Football Championship, commonly referred to as UEFA Euro 2024 or simply Euro 2024, will be the 17th edition of the UEFA European Championship, the quadrennial international men's football championship of Europe organized by UEFA. The eventual winner will earn the right to participate in the 2025 FIFA Confederations Cup. Host selection Press agencies revealed on 5 November 2014, that the European football governing body UEFA will decide on the host of Euro 2024 in 2018, one year after the International Olympic Committee names the host for the 2024 Summer Olympics. Likely bids The following national governing bodies of football have already announced firm intentions to bid: * Germany – On 24 October 2013, its president Wolfgang Niersbach announced that the executive committee of the German Football Association had voted to place a bid for hosting the tournament. :Previously, UEFA Euro 1988 had been held in West Germany, as well as the 1974 FIFA World Cup. Germany also hosted the 2006 FIFA World Cup. German Media has also reported that it was willing to let Wembley Stadium host the final for UEFA Euro 2020, in return for support from the Football Association for Germany's bid. Bid would include stadiums which were also used in 2006 World Cup, Berlin, Dortmund, Munich, Gelsenkirchen, Stuttgart, Hamburg, Frankfurt, Cologne, Nuremberg, Kaiserslautern, Hannover, Leipzig and other stadiums in Mönchengladbach, Düsseldorf and Bremen, which could choose 10 stadiums from 15 possible (over 40,000) * Turkey – In April 2014, Turkish Football Federation announced they will not bid for semi-finals and final for UEFA Euro 2020, but they plan preparations for hosting UEFA Euro 2024. This is due to Turkey losing out to France for Euro 2016, and Istanbul losing the 2020 Summer Olympics to Tokyo. * Denmark Sweden Norway Finland – On 4 March 2016, the Danish Football Association announced preparation of a joint bid together with the FAs of Sweden, Norway and Finland for either the UEFA Euro 2024 or 2028. Sweden has previously hosted UEFA Euro 1992, and Denmark is one of the 13 hosts of the 2020 edition. Unsuccessfully, the Nordic countries joined forces to bid for UEFA Euro 2008, losing out to Austria/Switzerland. There are also just 10 over 20,000+ seater stadiums which could host matches, and these are: Solna (final venue), Gothenburg, Stockholm, Malmö, Sweden, Copenhagen, Broendby, Aarhus, Denmark, Oslo, Trondheim, Norway and Helsinki, Finland. While not hosting any matches, related events will be held in and , too. Further possible bids * Netherlands – On 23 March 2012, Bert van Oostveen said, the Netherlands have plan to host Euro 2024. In 2000, the Netherlands and Belgium co-hosted the tournament. Cities could be Rotterdam (2 stadiums), Amsterdam (2 stadiums), Eindhoven, Heerenveen, Groningen, Enschede, Arnhem and Utrecht (over 20,000 each with possibility to expand least to 30,000) * and – In December 2012, it was reported that the Estonian Football Association was negotiating the possibility of a joint bid together with Russia. Russia will host the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:2023–24 in European football 2024 Category:UEFA Euro 2024